


Good boy

by DangerRollins



Series: Good boy [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Grimecest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sassy Carl Grimes, Spanking, Teasing, dominant rick, eager carl, slut carl, submissive carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Good behavior, good grades, an all around good person. He'd always been a good boy, really! Rick had always been proud to call him his son. He was polite, respectful, generous, brave, hardworking, honest and quite frankly, perfect, in Rick's eyes at least.Until he wasn't.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't into grimecest, this isn't for you. I also posted a shorter version of this where there is no smut involved because I like how the first part of this turned out. I didn't mean for this to get so long but I'm proud of it! Enjoy!
> 
> Carl is eighteen in this btw.
> 
> Skip down to where it says 'Until he wasn't.' in bold if you already read the intro to this. XX

Carl was a good boy.

He'd always been a good boy, really! Rick had always been proud to call him his son. He was polite, respectful, generous, brave, hardworking, honest and quite frankly, perfect, in Rick's eyes at least. The boy was smart too. Kept all A's and B's in school and threw a fit when he had anything less than, although Rick had never been too hard on him about his grades.

He'd been a pretty normal child, until one day he wasn't. It was the worst day of their lives and would probably forever hold that title. Rick had been at work, dealing with the usual bullshit that he had to deal with as a cop when he got the call from his son. His heart had started pounding immediately and he began to panic because he knew something was wrong the moment he saw the number. He'd made Carl and Lori both promise not to call him at work unless it was an absolute emergency because they were both quick to give him a ring anytime they wanted to talk about how their day had gone or what project they'd done at school or what the Kardashians were up to--He loved them. So much. But he couldn't have them calling him every five minutes while he was trying to deal with actual issues.

They'd promised him they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency, and for five months, they hadn't called him. So, before he could even pick up the phone good, tears were welling up in his eyes, his hands shaking and his lips already turning red as he chewed on them to keep from screaming down the phone and asking if everything was okay before anyone could say anything. He hoped that they'd just forgotten the rule, he hoped that he was going to hang up the phone with a large smile on his face, feeling stupid for panicking over nothing, feeling relieved that it was only Carl calling because he **just couldn't** wait to tell him about something really cool that happened at school that day, or Lori calling to tell him that she missed him and wanted him home.

When he got the courage to answer the phone, all hope was gone.

********

"I killed her."

It was the second thing he heard after he answered, the first thing being broken sobs coming from his son.

Rick tilted his head, his eyebrows rising in shock and his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds as he tried to will away the tears threatening to spill. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something, anything, to say, but he couldn't. His twelve-year-old son was screaming, crying, sobbing over the phone and he'd just admitted to killing somebody and what was he supposed to say? It's okay? It's not okay. Who did you kill? Why make the boy say it? He already knew.

"Carl." He said carefully after a few moments.

********

"She just lost it, dad, and I did too." The boy choked out.

********

Rick nodded slowly although he knew Carl couldn't actually see him.

********

Lori had been a good mother, most times. She was kind and sweet and gentle and she loved Carl so much. She'd been a decent wife. She and Rick admittedly had their fair share of problems--And more. But they were trying. Trying to make it work, trying to love each other like they had before. Because they had an angel of a son who needed both of his parents and he saved both of them every day just by existing, therefore, they owed everything to him and if that meant staying together despite the fact that they'd fallen out of love years ago, well, so be it.

********

Lori was good. She was. Until she wasn't.

********

She had lost her mother one year and her father the next. Her sister and brother had seemingly forgotten that she existed. She'd been sexually harassed by Rick's coworker shortly after the loss of her father and despite the fact that the man had been beaten to a pulp and run out of town by Rick, she'd never fully recovered from the traumatic experience. And there was **so** much more. And it just kept building and building and building up until she just couldn't take it anymore.

********

She hadn't been the same Lori they'd come to know and love for a long time. She was nothing like the way she used to be. Her behavior was strange and she...They knew a long time ago that they needed to get her help. They saw the signs, and there were many of them, but they just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that something was **very** wrong. She wasn't thinking right, she wasn't in her right mind, and maybe if they had talked to her about it and got into her head just a little bit, they would've known that things were far worse than they'd imagined. But they **hadn't** talked to her so they **didn't** know.

********

"Son..." Rick whispered into the phone as he stood slowly. "W-What happened?"

********

"She got me from school, she was being weird. Then we got home." He cried. "She pulled out a gun."

********

Rick's heart dropped as he blindly searched around for his keys, knocking his coffee over in the process, not that he cared. He knew that Carl was okay, physically at least, because he was speaking to him right now, but the thought of her pulling a gun on the young boy--

********

"I talked to her. I talked to her for a bit and I got close and she tried to shoot me and I took the gun. I couldn't get her to calm down and I knew I couldn't fight her off again, she was too strong. I shot her. I didn't know what else to do. I shot her. It was either that or...It would've been her calling you...I shot her."

********

Rick had made his way outside by now, not explaining anything to anyone, but they knew something must've been wrong so they didn't question why he was leaving the station well before it was time for his shift to end. He was shaken up as it was, but he was starting to feel like he was going to explode from all the pressure he was feeling in his chest--And it wasn't because his wife was gone, because a woman he'd known for half his life was gone, because his son had shot her. It wasn't any of that. It was that Carl had quit crying and now he sounded calm like they were having a normal conversation, a stern tone in his voice that reeked of determination to just move on already, and it was that he was feeling so much fucking relief because it hadn't been the other way around. It hadn't been Lori calling him to tell him the tragic news, it was Carl. His boy was still with him. Nothing could stop him from feeling happy about that.

********

He felt light. He felt sick. He was sick. How could he feel like this? How could he feel so relieved --Happy, even--at a time like this? He was supposed to be so much more upset than he was. He was supposed to be broken, he was supposed to be a mess because of the mass amount of heartbreak he was supposed to be suffering from. He wasn't.

********

"D-Don't feel guilty, Carl." He muttered.

********

"I don't."

********

It should've alarmed him. It should've made him feel at least a little suspicious. It should've made the wheels in his head turn. It should've been a signal for him to give his son a good, long talk. It wasn't.

********

"Good."

********

More relief.

********

"I did what I had to do. It's going to be hard, dad, but we'll get through it. It's all okay."

********

And that's why Rick was okay. Carl had said that it was all okay so, it was. 

********

 

********

Rick had been worried that it would change Carl forever. That he'd shut down, become indifferent and distant, or maybe he'd turn into a complete brat and he'd give Rick a harder time than most parents got, or maybe he'd turn to violence to solve all his problems, or maybe even drugs or alcohol. He worried that he'd think that killing was okay--A necessity even. He worried that Carl took it too well, got over it too easily, or maybe he hadn't gotten over it at all. Maybe he was hiding his real feelings all along. That was the thing with Carl, you could never tell.

********

To Rick's surprise and relief, Carl seemed to be pretty okay.

********

Good behavior, good grades, an all around good person. He'd always been a good boy, really! Rick had always been proud to call him his son. He was polite, respectful, generous, brave, hardworking, honest and quite frankly, perfect, in Rick's eyes at least.

********

**Until he wasn't. ******

********

********

********

********

********

Until an hour ago when Rick had been sitting at the station, bored out of his mind, and he'd decided to listen in on the conversation that his partner, Daryl, and some kid were having. The kid had been caught skipping school with a whole bunch of other kids, and apparently, they hadn't been able to keep it in their pants while they hung around a public park.'Idiots.' Rick thought to himself. He was semi-amused as the boy told his side of the story, clearly unashamed.

********

"I've never done anything like that before, but I'd do it again in a second." He admitted. "I'm a private guy, myself. It wasn't my idea to go to the park and I certainly didn't wanna do anything dirty there. Grass in the ass is no fun, you know? But what was I going to do? Turn down a handjob? Fat chance."

********

Daryl and Rick should've cared more. They should've threatened to throw him in jail or at least pretended to scold him, but the station was empty, the kid was eighteen, and he was incredibly amusing. They couldn't be mad at him, couldn't even judge him. They'd done their fair share of dumb shit in their time too. So, they let him keep talking, chuckling along with him.

********

"So who's idea was it then, huh?" Daryl laughed as he popped a potato chip into his mouth and propped his feet up on his desk. The kid shrugged and grinned as he leaned forward, clearly about to get to the interesting part of the story.

********

"There's this one kid...He's real freaky. Been with quite a few people in quite a few places. To be honest with you, I'm not sure I deserved to be in his presence. He only knows me because he's friends with my friend Ron. Said he wanted to skip school today and have some fun at the park. Invited me along. This isn't the type of fun I was expecting, but I'm sure glad I came. Pun intended." He winked.

********

"Let me guess..." Daryl thought for a moment. "Is it the kid that was wearin' the red sweater? He had blonde hair?" Daryl hadn't seen anyone except for that kid and this one, the rest had run off before he could get even remotely close to them and he wasn't about to chase them because he'd just eaten half his weight in donuts and that was not a cramp he was willing to catch. Only reason he'd been able to drag this kid to the station was because he'd been lying there on the ground, eyes closed and completely blissed out from his previous activities. When he finally noticed the cop coming up to him, he tried to run, but the pants hanging around his ankles prevented it.

********

"Nope." The kid smirked. "His name was Carl. He was the kid with the long brown hair and the hot ass-" Rick narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his seat, suddenly not looking so friendly. Daryl halted his loud chewing and slowly removed his feet from his desk as he side-eyed Rick. He prepared himself to jump up and break up the fight he figured would be happening soon, but he was stiff and still as a pole until that time came around.

********

"What?" The kid asked, noticing the sudden change in attitude.

********

Rick clenched his jaw and tilted his head a little, trying to calm himself down. This was a relatively small town but he was sure there were plenty of boys with long brown hair and hot asses named Carl running around. There had to be.

********

"What else can you tell me about this kid?" He questioned slowly. "Appearance-wise."

********

"Blue eyes, pale skin, real good lips...Real good."

********

Rick bit his lip harshly as he balled his hand into a fist and leaned in even closer to the boy. "What's your name, son?"

********

"Patrick."

********

"Okay, Patrick." Rick spat out the boy's name with more venom than five thousand rattlesnakes could provide. "Here's how this is going to go. You're going to tell me everything you know about this boy's sexual tendencies and then you're going to stay away from him for good."

********

"And if I don't?"

********

Rick stood up slowly and towered over the young boy, watching as he broke eye contact and fixed his glasses. "I-I'm not saying I won't. I will! I'm just curious is all!" He added quickly.

********

"If you don't then you'll have to deal with me. I don't think I need to go into detail, but if you need me to, well, I like to let my actions explain things rather than my words." Rick all but snarled. Patrick nodded quickly, swallowing hard and refusing to look the older man in the eye. Rick soon sat back down and Daryl placed his feet back on his desk as he cautiously began eating his chips again.

********

 

********

Rick had found out a lot about Carl from the boy. He was apparently the school slut. He was known for pulling a guy into the locker room or a restroom and coming back out a few minutes later looking completely disheveled. He was known for bribing people for things by dropping to his knees and putting his pretty mouth to use. He was known for being an obedient little cock slut, doing practically anything anyone wanted with little to no complaint. He was apparently very eager to please, and please he did.

********

He'd had sex with a lot of guys in a lot of different places. At school, in parking lots, in parks, of course. In cars, in restaurants, in movie theaters, in clubs (That he wasn't supposed to be in in the first place). At parties, in the library, at the bowling alley, at the skating rink. Where hadn't he done it? He was very skilled, and clearly every guy's dream. Ready and willing to try literally anything once. 

********

 

********

Rick had been absolutely seething when he'd stormed out of the station after Patrick was finally done talking, and he was still seething now as he sat in his son's room, waiting for him to get home from his 'Study session'

********

He was so angry at himself. He should've seen this coming. Should've been more concerned with the fact that his son was doing so good after having to do something **so bad.** He knew there had to have been **something.** Nobody is perfect, not even Carl, no matter how god damn perfect he seemed. Nobody can handle having to shoot their own fucking mother so well, not without doing something to cope with the pain, and maybe this was it. Carl countered all the pain he felt with pleasure. He'd been fucking people left and right since he was who knows how young, trying to forget his problems. His mind was probably blank while he was taking dick, which is why he probably stuck with it, why he'd become such a fucking whore.

********

It was a wonder how the whole entire town didn't know about him and his little fun. Or did they?

********

Rick was beating himself up for being so stupid. He'd trusted the damn kid so much. Let him roam free all the time. Let him go to parties whether chaperoned or not, let him spend the night, or even several nights, at his friends' houses even if Rick hadn't met their parents yet, let him go out whenever he wanted and come back whenever he wanted. Didn't ask him about how things were going as much as he should've, didn't poke around enough, didn't pay enough attention. He worked long hours at the station, distracting himself with other people's problems, and that was always his excuse for not tending to his own or handling his shit--That shit being Carl.

********

He'd just put all his trust in the kid, just like that. He killed his mother and then suddenly, Rick trusted him with everything.

********

Rick was outraged, to say the least, and he wanted to believe it was all because he was a concerned and alarmed parent who'd just found out that his son had been having sex with random people for the longest time, and who knows if he was being smart and safe about it. He wanted to believe that it was because he'd been lied to and manipulated and **betrayed.** He wanted to believe that it was because he'd expected more from a kid like Carl.

********

Nope.

********

Well, sure. Yeah, that was all making Rick angry too. But, there was something else. Something he hated, but there was no denying it. He'd felt the feeling few times before, but he knew what it was and it just couldn't be anything else.

********

Jealousy.

********

People he'd never even met before had touched Carl in the dirtiest ways possible. People that Carl had probably known for only a short time if any time at all had gotten to hear him moan and see him writhing underneath them. They'd gotten to run their hands along his body, touch him in ways that even Rick himself had never been able to touch him before. What gave them the right to do that? Carl was **his** and only his and he didn't appreciate the idea of anyone touching the boy in any way.

********

He knew it was wrong. It was dirty and it was wrong. But what in this world wasn't at this point?

********

Everything and everyone was fucked up and that included himself and Carl, so, they might as well be fucked up together in the best way possible.

********

 

********

The distinct sound of a door opening made Rick's head snap up. He rubbed his hands together slowly as he stared at Carl's bedroom door, wide-eyed and starting to breathe heavily. He was nervous, now, for some reason and he wasn't ready to confront the boy just yet, but he had to.

********

After a few more minutes of sitting, waiting, and damn near having a heart attack because of the small, unimportant sound of a clock ticking, Carl's door creaked open slowly and seconds later, Carl was in the room looking confused but happy.

********

"Hi dad!" He greeted. "Why are you in my room?" He chuckled.

********

Rick pushed down his nerves and decided to fake it until he made it, putting on his best glare and balling his fists at his side. Carl's smiled dropped and he stepped cautiously towards his father, trying to scope out the situation further before saying anything.

********

"I heard something about you today." Rick rasped as he slowly stood up and walked toward Carl. The younger boy narrowed his eyes as he tried to read Rick, but he gave up after a moment and hesitantly asked, "What?"

********

"You thought I wouldn't find out? You think I'm stupid?" Rick placed his hands on his hips in his usual pose as he stared down at Carl. "Maybe I am. Took me this long to figure it out."

********

"Dad." Carl muttered carefully. "What did you figure out?"

********

"What do you think I figured out?"

********

The two were both stubborn and it was a dangerous game for both of them. Carl was unwilling to come right out and say what he thought Rick already knew because although he was 99% sure that he knew what Rick had discovered, he was still afraid that he'd end up telling the man something he had no idea about and digging himself into a deeper hole than he was already in, but he knew that if he didn't answer Rick he'd suffer the consequences. Rick knew that Carl most likely wouldn't come right out and say it, but he still challenged him, still wanted him to own up to it and say it out loud without prolonging it and making Rick have to force it out of him. He also knew that Carl was short fused and sharp-tongued, so he was bound to make a snappy remark when he was tired of playing the waiting game and that would only make things worse for the two, escalate the situation even more than it already was.

********

They stared at each other in complete silence for a while longer before Rick let out a breath. "You know what I know, Carl. What were you thinking? Why would you let people put their hands on you-" He stopped himself and shook his head, unable to get the words off of his tongue without choking on them. Carl's eyes widened.

********

"Dad." He muttered slowly.

********

The kid never failed to shock the hell out of Rick and this time was no exception. Rick had been expecting an apology, which he could easily overlook and continue on with his yelling. He'd been expecting Carl to deny it, which he could also yell at the boy for. He'd even expected him to be defensive about it. To say that it was his life, his body, his choice, that he was eighteen and that there was nothing that Rick could do or say about it. He could damn for sure yell at the boy for that. All he wanted right now was to lose his cool. To let out his anger and frustration by yelling for a bit. It's **all he wanted.** But Carl always had to be difficult and he always had to be unpredictable and he didn't say any of that because of course he didn't.

********

He stepped toward his dad quickly, mentally giving personal space the finger, and searched the man's eyes for any sign of pure hatred or disgust, but he found none. "Do you hate me? Do you care that I'm...That I'm gay?"

********

Well, how the hell was Rick supposed to yell at that?

********

That hadn't even crossed his mind. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Carl wasn't into girls. He really didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted nobody touching **his** boy except for **him**.

********

"Wha-Carl-No-What?" He fumbled with his words as he turned away from the boy and looked up at the ceiling, silently asking for god to strike him down right on the spot. "I-" He was still pissed at the boy but he couldn't scream at him now, and although that annoyed him, he quickly calmed himself down so that he could comfort Carl. Put his needs aside to make sure that Carl was okay first because that was his job and he'd do it no matter what.

********

He turned back to Carl and placed a hand on the scared looking boy's shoulder. He stared deeply into his eyes as he bent down to be closer to his height. "I would never, ever, hate you or judge you for something like that. I don't care who or what you like, Carl. I am your dad and I love you no matter what." He spoke slowly and sternly as he tried to make sure he got his point across, and apparently, he did because Carl's eyebrows unfurrowed and it looked like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he leaned his forehead against rick's and shut his eyes.

********

"Thanks." He breathed. "I want you to love me. Always. I was scared that you wouldn't if you found out that I was...That I like boys."

********

"I'm sorry you felt that way, son. I wish I'd known sooner so I could've reassured you that I'm here no matter what. Who you love doesn't matter to me as long as they treat you well. Gender isn't any concern for me."

********

Carl was quiet then, feeling so relieved to hear those words. He stayed close to Rick, eyes still closed as he clung to him. Rick allowed him to stay in his embrace for a few minutes, knowing that this must've been something that'd been weighing heavy on Carl's mind for a long time now, but he couldn't forget why he was up here in the first place.

********

Carl whined as Rick pulled away from him, but he didn't argue as he saw his dad looking angry once again. He blushed, then, realizing that Rick knew just what he'd been up to these days.

********

"What the **hell** were you thinking?" Rick drawled. "All those times you told me you were off somewhere studying, doing homework, be a good fucking boy, you were really off somewhere fucking some random guy in the back of a car or--or in a public damn park?" He seethed.

********

Carl gulped as he took a step back. His dad would never hurt him and he knew that good and well, but that didn't mean he wasn't incredibly scary when he was pissed off. And hot. Scary and hot.

********

Carl tried to push those thoughts to the very back of his mind just as he had been for the last couple of years. He wasn't supposed to be looking at his father in that way, and he may have been an easy fuck for practically everyone who wanted him, but he did have **some** morals. The one guy on earth that he wouldn't fuck was his dad.

********

Okay, alright, well, that wasn't-That wasn't true.

********

Carl admittedly didn't have any self-control when it came to sex and he wasn't one to deny anyone, and he certainly wasn't gonna deny someone as sexy as his dad. Related or not, hot was hot and there was no denying that, either. If Rick wanted him he could have him. **Fuck** , Carl wanted him to have him. But now was not the time to be thinking of any sexual fantasies that involved Rick or anyone else, and it wasn't the time to pop a boner either, so he had to shut that shit down as soon as possible, but it was hard when Rick was so close to him smelling so good and looking even better.

********

Carl willed himself to stop thinking like that. He knew his dad would never want him in that way, and he was already in trouble so, he wasn't trying to push it. His dad hadn't been repulsed by him being gay, thank god, but he certainly would throw a fit if Carl let it slip that he wanted his own blood to fuck him.

********

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to answer me?" Rick growled impatiently.

********

"I don't know." Carl shrugged. He knew his nonchalant attitude would land him in hot water, but he didn't know how else to act. "I like sex. It's fun. It's good. It feels good."

********

"Yeah, most people do think that sex feels pretty good, but they don't go fucking entire towns now do they?" Rick huffed. "There's got to be some other reason...Is this you coping with what happened? With your mother?"

********

Carl's eyes narrowed as they usually did whenever he was ready to say something he'd regret later on. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he sent his dad the most menacing look he could muster up.

********

"It isn't always about her. I'm not doing what I'm doing because of her-"

********

"Then why are you doing it?" Rick hissed.

********

"Because I want to! Because I can! Because I-" He cut himself off and pressed his lips together tightly. Rick took his hands off his hips and crossed his arms as he waited for Carl to continue, but he didn't. "Go on, Carl. Tell me why you're running around fucking random people for the fun of it." Rick pushed. Carl wanted to piss the man off more than he already was, now, because he was sick of him thinking that everything that Carl did was because of his dead mom. He knew it wasn't smart, but he did it anyway.

********

"Because I like the way they treat me." He spoke lowly. "I like it when they push me down to my knees, put their hands in my hair, and fuck my face. I like when they slap me around and make me do whatever they say to do. I like when they say the most degrading things they can manage to say-"

********

"Stop it, Carl." Rick warned as he finally broke their intense eye contact.

********

"I like when they bend me over and fuck me until I can't function. I like when they treat me the way I deserve to be treated. Like I'm nothing but a little cum dump-"

********

"Carl." Rick nearly whispered as he felt his blood boiling.

********

"I was made for fucking, **Rick**." Carl knew he'd gotten under his dad's skin then. He smirked and kept going. "I don't know why this started or why I kept it going, all I know is that I love it. I love it! You know they worship me? They worship the ground I walk on, I'm the best fuck any of them have ever had."

********

"CARL!"

********

"You're just pissed off, **Rick** , because this is the one thing you can't control. You're in charge of everything, you're always the leader you're always on top of everything, you're at the top of the food chain. But this...No, you don't get to control this. You're powerless. There's nothing you can do, and you hate that, don't you? Not only do you hate that, but you hate the fact that of all people, it's your son. Your son, that does this to you. You hate that I'm the one that-"

********

Carl didn't get to finish his sentence because Rick hadn't been able to listen to anymore. He lunged at the boy quickly and shoved him onto the bed, hovering over him as he kept a tight grip on his neck.

********

Carl wiggled around underneath him, clearly unable to breathe correctly and also clearly aroused, and Rick probably would've let him go right then and there because he really hadn't intended for this to happen, he hadn't. But Carl, obviously satisfied with himself for pissing his father off beyond belief, was wearing a large smile even as Rick's grip on his neck tightened a little. He loved this.

********

Rick tried to ignore the feeling of his son's erection against his thigh, but it was useless. Even if he'd been able to ignore **that** , he wouldn't have been able to ignore his own throbbing cock.

********

"You want this, huh?" He growled. "This what you wanted all along?"

********

"Maybe." Carl choked out, a shit-eating grin still taking over his face.

********

Rick made it his business right then and there to wipe that grin right off his son's face. He sent the boy a smirk of his own before slowly sliding off the bed and taking his shirt off. It was pretty stuffy in the room, and it was only going to get hotter, so it was a relief to get the shirt that'd been sticking to his skin off. He moved on to fumbling with his belt after he carefully folded and placed his shirt on Carl's dresser.

********

Carl sat up, leaning on his elbows as he watched eagerly as his dad removed his clothing. He never thought he'd go to heaven, never even really believed in it, but if it was real then this was definitely it. He'd dreamed of this happening several times. Sometimes when he was with other guys, ones who were exceptionally good at fucking him, he thought of his dad. He didn't know exactly what it was that made his dick grow a few sizes every time he thought of his dad.

********

Was it his looks?

********

Carl couldn't deny that he got incredibly lucky in getting a dad that was pleasant to look at. The piercing blue eyes, the nicely tanned skin, the charming beard, the pink lips, the bulging muscles, the **other** bulge...

********

Was it the way he carried himself?

********

The man was a cop after all, which meant he was pretty confident, very brave, incredibly confrontational and naturally dominant. Three out of four of these personality traits were just as much Carl's as they were his father's.

********

Was it the way he treated his son?

********

He'd always treated Carl with the utmost respect. He treated him as if he was more than just his son. He treated him like he was his friend, his companion, his equal. Like he was just a person. He was soft with Carl, too, and very protective. He made sure Carl was okay at all times and he'd made it very clear that nothing else mattered to him as much as Carl and his happiness did. Carl came first no matter what. Carl was everything, and he treated him as such. Always.

********

One thing was for sure. It wasn't because of how slowly the man was removing his clothing.

********

"It's been an hour and you've still got your pants on." Carl exaggerated as he stood up. "Need some help?"

********

"Sit back down. Now." Rick demanded, a dark look in his eyes. Carl obeyed him, sat his ass right back down, although this time he stayed sitting straight up. He waited with wide eyes and a wandering mind for more orders to get thrown his way, and lucky for him, they did.

********

"Let me make something perfectly clear for you, Carl." He started as he took a few long steps towards Carl. He stared at the boy as if he was his prey and Carl could already feel the drops of precum making their way into his underwear. "Okay." He muttered.

********

Rick squatted in front of him and looked up at the boy through his lashes. "When we're in this room—in this house—I **own** you. You think you've gotten away with this, huh? With lying to me? Making me think you were innocent all this time? Betraying my trust? Well, you haven't. You screwed me over big time, Carl, and that doesn't sit right with me. Have you ever met anybody who's screwed me over and gotten away with it?"

********

Carl shook his head slowly and Rick nodded. "Exactly. And that isn't going to change now. So, here's how this is gonna go." He repeated his words from earlier. "You're gonna do whatever I say, whenever I say, however I say and if you don't..." He drifted off. "Don't make me go there. Don't make me punish you. You understand?"

********

Carl figured he'd be pretty submissive from here on out and he was more than willing to do whatever it was that Rick wanted. He was beyond excited and he loved being controlled. This sounded like a good deal to him, so, he'd take it, but not before making one last comment.

********

"Yes, daddy." He moaned sarcastically as he stared his dad in the eyes, a smirk on his face.

********

Rick lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb gently along Carl's lips, parting them slightly before lifting Carl's chin a little. Carl leaned into his gentle touch and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to look lovingly at his dad who was giving him the same exact look.

********

The stinging pain he felt in his cheek only a few moments after the sweet moment shocked him, and suddenly Rick wasn't smiling.

********

"I'm not fucking around here, Carl."

********

It took all of the energy that Carl didn't have to refrain from saying that yes, he kind of **was** fucking around here. Literally. But he managed to keep his mouth shut.

********

"That the best you got?" He raised a brow. Okay, so, he hadn't been able to hold that one in. Rick only chuckled, knowing exactly what game he was playing.

********

He stood again and silently slid his pants down his legs after kicking off his shoes and socks. Carl watched, once again intrigued and eager to see what was underneath those boxers. He couldn't resist the urge to bring his hand up to his lap and rub himself, but the look Rick gave him told him that maybe he shouldn't do that.

********

"Strip." Rick spat.

********

Carl scurried to get his clothes off, kicking his shoes and pants off while he ripped his shirt off. He looked at Rick once again once he'd taken his underwear off, waiting for him to tell him what else to do.

********

"Get over here." Rick demanded as he slowly slid his boxers down his legs. Carl wasted no time, practically hopping off the bed before speed walking toward Rick. "On your knees." The older man demanded. Although Carl was halfway on the ground before he could even finish his sentence, Rick made sure to shoot his hand out and roughly press against his shoulder to guide the boy down. His hand moved to the pale boy's hair after he was on his knees, and he kept a tight grip as he pushed Carl's face toward his stiff cock. The boy was only inches away from it, and he let out a small moan as he tried to get closer, but Rick's grip prevented that.

********

"Ask nicely."

********

Carl let his eyes travel from Rick's dick to his eyes, and he narrowed his own blue orbs as he looked into Rick's. Usually, he didn't argue. He had no problem following orders, and he wasn't ashamed of begging for a delicious dick to be put in his mouth, but with Rick it was different. There was something about him that made the boy want to be difficult and disobey him. Maybe it was because Carl knew just how terrifying he could be if pushed too hard.

********

"You want this more than me, **Rick.** Maybe **you** should ask nicely."

********

Carl's head was yanked back just as Rick's open palm connected with his cheek once again. He knew his dad was holding back, knew he could be rougher than what he was being right now, and he was intending to get him to snap soon enough.

********

"You and I both know just how impatient you can be, Carl. I can wait all day." Rick looked smug as he spoke because they both knew it was true. Carl had always been an impatient little shit and that hadn't just changed overnight.

********

Carl rolled his eyes before muttering a quiet "Please."

********

"I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?"

********

"I said please." Carl gritted.

********

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

********

"I want you to let me suck you off. Please dad?"

********

"Good boy."

********

Rick shoved the boy's face forward, making him take all of his length in his mouth at once. Carl groaned, clearly surprised by the sudden movement. Rick didn't give him any time to adjust as he began pushing his hips back and forth quickly. It didn't take him long to find out just how magical Carl's tongue really was as he felt the boy swirling it around quickly each and every time Rick pushed his hips forward. It was difficult for him to keep quiet as he looked at the boy, who had his eyes wide open, staring right back at him, spit building up at the corners of his mouth, his hands practically glued to his sides because he knew if he touched himself he'd be in trouble, but he managed. He didn't want Carl getting any ideas, thinking he was too excited and taking advantage of that. He wanted to torture the boy, to step all over his ego and make him question whether he was as good as he thought he was or not. The boy was too cocky, and although it made Rick even more attracted to him, he knew he needed to draw this out and keep Carl on edge.

********

"Is that the best you can do? That the best you got?" Rick questioned breathlessly, smirking as he threw Carl's own words back at him. Carl, unable to answer, settled for puffing out his cheeks, stopping the rapid movements of his tongue, and relaxing his throat. He was able to take even more of Rick now and the sudden change felt amazing to the man. He was unable to hold in a satisfied grunt, one which caused Carl to raise a brow. Surely those pretty lips of his would've formed yet another shit-eating grin had they not been preoccupied with trying to satisfy the dick trapped in between them.

********

Rick kept a tight grip on the boy's hair as he continued to fuck his face, failing to keep it quiet as Carl changed his technique every few minutes, swirling his tongue just the right way, moaning around his cock at just the right time, or even gently grazing his teeth along his length. Rick couldn't decide if he wanted to cum in Carl's pretty little mouth or pull away before he could give the young boy the satisfaction of knowing that he could make his old man cum with just his mouth. Rick realized it was no longer his decision, but his body's, as he felt his stomach tighten and he started to twitch.

********

Carl happily swallowed every ounce of the familiar white substance entering his mouth. He gave Rick's cock a few more licks, causing the man to shudder and curse, before leaning back and staring innocently at the older man.

********

Rick got himself together quickly, huffing a little as he saw his son still looking all too confident. "On the bed." He ordered. Carl nodded and went to stand up, but Rick brought his foot up to push the boy's stomach, causing him to stay where he was. "Crawl." He growled.

********

"Yes, sir." Carl nodded, slowly crawling towards his bed. He felt like he was about to burst. This entire situation was just...Too good. He wanted his dad to fuck him into oblivion, or at least wrap his beautiful, pink lips or one of his big, tan hands around his cock and make him cum like he'd never come before, but he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon and he wasn't going to suggest it. His dad was in charge, and there was nothing he could say or do to change that.

********

Rick wordlessly walked toward the bed as well, taking a seat on the edge of it and roughly tugging Carl up so he was lying on his stomach across his lap. Carl squealed, shocked once again by the lack of warning. His dad was manhandling him, treating him like he was a useless rag doll, or like he wasn't his son at all, but some unimportant object, simply a form of pleasure for him. He loved it. Rick had never treated him like this before, he was always kind, gentle and delicate, almost **too** caring. But this? This was the exact opposite. He didn't think his dad was capable of treating him like this, and he'd never been so happy to be so wrong.

********

"What do you think you deserve?" Rick asked as he slowly traced his finger around Carl's entrance. Carl let his eyes flutter closed as he tried to push his ass back into his dad's fingers or at least rub his throbbing cock up against the man's leg, but Rick held him in place, gripping his hip harder than necessary, causing him to let out a yelp.

********

"I need to be punished." Carl whispered shakily. He was so desperate for any little thing, he thought he might cum the second his dad's finger entered him.

********

"Don't get shy now, boy. Speak up." Rick demanded as he took his finger away, instead opting to rub gently at the boy's plump bum.

********

"I need to be punished." Carl asserted. "Please."

********

"Good boy." Rick smirked. "How do you think I should punish you?"

********

"You..." Carl blushed. He'd been with many guys in the past but it had never been this intense. He hadn't felt all that shy before but now was different. This was his dad, not some random guy that he could fuck and then never see again. He wondered briefly if his dad was really enjoying this as much as he was. If he seemed too eager or if he wasn't giving nearly enough. He didn't have too much time to worry, though, because Rick was squeezing his hip again, silently telling him to answer the question.

********

"You could spank me." He mumbled.

********

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Rick teased. He started talking again after a moment of silence, realizing that Carl was too busy panting and constantly trying to jut his hips out, this way and that, to get some type of friction, to actually answer. "I'm a fair man, so, I'll let you tell me how many you think you deserve."

********

"I-I think..." Carl couldn't think, really. He knew if he said too big of a number he'd seem all too eager and if he said too small of a number he'd likely get way more, and while he loved getting spanked, he also loved getting fucked, and every moment spent getting spanked was another moment spent not getting fucked. A lose lose situation.

********

"All that writhing around isn't going to get you anywhere, Carl." Rick nearly chuckled as he watched the boy absentmindedly wiggling around on his lap. He couldn't deny that it was sexy seeing him so worked up, practically dry humping his thigh, though.

********

"Forty." Carl finally answered. Rick nodded, tracing his hand along the boy's butt, over his back, eventually over his neck and finding it's way into his soft hair. He gave it a soft yank and then moved his hand back down. "Fifty." He said. "Okay?"

********

"Yes, sir."

********

Rick kept rubbing at Carl's soft cheeks, slowly slipping his fingers down his legs every now and then and sometimes bringing them close to his hole, only to move away again. It was driving Carl crazy. He wanted to be fucked so badly, and he didn't know how much more of the teasing he could take before he hopped up and sat on Rick's dick without even giving the man some warning. That would only get him more punishment, though, so he tried to push that thought out of his head.

********

"Daddy, please." Carl whined.

********

Rick groaned as the words made his lower region stir again. Without any warning, he drew his hand back and brought it down again, causing Carl to jerk forward. He sucked in a sharp breath to prepare himself for another blow, but it didn't make it sting any less.

********

"Count them." Rick ordered.

********

It was the one thing that Carl wasn't sure he could do. He couldn't think straight, could barely catch his breath, and he seriously doubted he'd be able to talk. When Rick brought his hand down again and he didn't say anything, he waited to see what would happen. "Sixty." Rick mumbled. "For every one that you don't count, you'll get ten more added."

********

Had he not wanted to get fucked so badly, he wouldn't have started counting. Lying over Rick's lap all night getting spanked? Didn't sound so bad to him.

********

Carl slowly counted each spank, sometimes struggling to get the word completely out, but Rick was satisfied with the boy's efforts.

********

They were a little more than halfway there when Carl broke.

********

He couldn't take this anymore. He dick was throbbing, begging for release, his whole body was warm, but nothing was warmer than his ass was at this moment. His dad's fingers kept teasing him, getting dangerously close to his awaiting hole but never going in. He could feel the man's erection poking his thigh, close to his own dick and he couldn't think of anything that he wanted more than to have it inside him.

********

With tears rolling down his face from the amazing pain and the not so amazing frustration he was feeling, he began to wiggle around, causing Rick to tighten his grip on the boy's hips once again.

********

"Please," Carl choked out, sounding absolutely pathetic as he tried to look back at his dad. "Please fuck me, daddy, please. I'll do anything! I can't take it anymore I need you! I need it so bad, daddy, please." He whined.

********

Rick was silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was aching to pound Carl's pretty little hole just as much as Carl was, but he was having a pretty good time teasing the boy and watching him squirm.

********

"I don't know." He sighed, pretending to think about it as he loosened his grip on Carl.

********

"Please fuck me. I'll be good I promise. I swear!"

********

Rick couldn't say no to that if he tried.

********

He nodded, pushing Carl's legs off of him, causing the boy to fall to the ground and let out a hiss from the pain he was feeling in his bruised bum. "Hands and knees on the bed." Rick commanded.

********

Carl moved as fast as he could with the dull ache of his ass still lingering. He did as he was told and jutted his ass out, knowing his dad would appreciate the view.

********

Rick pushed the boy down so his face was pressed into the mattress and his back was arched, making the view of his ass even better. Rick carefully pushed two fingers into Carl's hole, wanting to see if the boy was open enough to take him. Lucky for them both, it seemed he was.

********

Carl moaned as the feeling of something finally being inside of him was taken away just as fast as it'd come.

********

He was about to complain, or beg again, or **something** , but before he could he felt the tip of his dad's cock poking at him and stayed silent. He tried to push back against the older man, but the tight grip on his hair and the hand placed in between his shoulders prevented it. Rick slowly pushed himself in, grunting as he felt Carl's semi-tight hole welcoming him.

********

He pulled almost completely out before slowly pushing his hips forward again. Carl was a complete and utter mess, behaving like a bitch in heat as he moaned loudly, letting small whimpers and pleading words escape from his mouth as well. Rick loved seeing him like this. The usually cocky, smart-mouthed, confident little asshole was broken, begging for any little touch, **anything.**

********

"I bet I'm the only one who could make you act like this, huh?" Rick questioned as he continued moving his hips slowly. Carl moaned a quiet "Yes." In response, unable to say anything else. He wasn't lying either. Rick had been the first person to ever make him act like this. Sure, he'd begged in the past, but he'd never needed it **so** badly. He'd never been this desperate. And although he'd always been submissive, he was always mostly in charge. Everyone wanted to fuck him and with that came at least a little bit of power. He always knew that **he** was the one that was really in control. Not this time. Rick wanted him, but he was the one in complete control. He knew how to get what he wanted without coming across as pathetic or needy. He knew how to break Carl.

********

"Please." Carl whimpered. "I can't-You have to-" Carl once again tried to wriggle his hips, but Rick was overpowering him and making sure that he could hardly move. "Please fuck me faster. Faster, please."

********

Rick didn't argue, speeding up his thrusts almost as soon as he heard Carl's broken voice. He thrust into the boy deep and hard, barely able to control himself and stop himself from cumming as he heard the obscene noises Carl was making. Carl was red from head to toe, shaking as he felt his dad hitting his bundle of nerves each and every time he thrusted into him. He wanted to hold it, to keep himself from cumming, but he'd been waiting so long and he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.

********

He was nearly screaming, begging Rick to go harder and faster every few minutes although he was unsure if that was even possible. The loosened grip his dad had on his hair allowed him to turn his head to the side. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about how good this scene must've looked. He felt like an absolute slut and that was the most amazing feeling in the world. Rick noticed the boy's smile and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a hiss as he felt the boy clenching and unclenching around him. With a tight grip on either side of the boy's ass, he came inside of him, causing the boy to let out a shout and cum himself.

********

Rick waited only a few moments before pulling out, watching as his seed flowed out soon after. He got off of the bed and down to his knees, spreading Carl's cheeks before leaning forward to lap up the sticky substance. Carl was shaking uncontrollably now, overly sensitive and barely able to hold himself up, but he managed.

********

"Dad." he moaned as he reached back to spread himself open some more, his hand lying over Rick's. Rick's tongue poked and prodded, slipping effortlessly into the boy's red hole. He tasted delicious.

********

When Rick was sure he'd gotten every last drop of his cum onto his tongue, he stood up and gently pushed Carl so that he was lying on his back. He leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to the boy's lips, before eventually, it became gentle. When the tired men pulled away from one another, Carl grinned and let his head drop down to his father's chest.

********

"Mine." Rick grumbled as he squeezed Carl into his side. Carl let out a breathless chuckle before squeezing Rick right back. "Yours. I'm all yours now."

********

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no intentions of making this so long, but I'm glad it is and I think it was good! I've always been so awkward when it came to writing smut, but I think this is pretty good! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Would you like to see a part two to this? I was thinking of writing one where Carl is suddenly not interested in being with anyone that he was with before and grows frustrated with constantly having to turn people down. Rick helps him cool down by fucking him senseless.


End file.
